Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $103\%$
Explanation: $103$ percent = $103$ per cent = $103$ per hundred $103\% = \dfrac{103}{100}$ $\hphantom{103\%} = 1.03$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.